Let It All Out
by Foreverloves
Summary: A twist on what happens between Tommy and Jude after their kissing in the alley during her 16th birthday.
1. Let It All Out

Let It All Out

I do not own Instant Star or Relient K's "Let It All Out."

As Jude stood in the alleyway of G Major, she could only think about Tommy. Yes, she had just had her heart smashed into a million pieces by Shay, but he wasn't the guy that she was really thinking about. The rain dripped down onto her hair that had been styled just perfectly for the night, and she didn't even care. She thought about what she had heard from Tommy's own lips when he had been talking to Kwest. All she could think was, "If only I were twenty-one."

Just then, the man of her thoughts entered the alleyway. Always the perfect gentleman, he took of his suit jacket and placed it over her now wet shoulders. "Go ahead. Tell me I told you so," she said to him. Figuring that he was going to remind her of what he had said about Shay from the beginning. Instead, he said something she hadn't really expected. "For what it's worth, Shay is a kid and an idiot, and he made the wrong choice." She felt slightly bitter at this comment. If Shay had made the wrong choice, why hadn't Tommy made the right one? "Yeah, that's not worth much coming from you." Slightly insulted, Tommy asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm so tired of falling for guys who don't fall back. It hurts. You all say the nicest things. You're so great, you're so nice, but none of you want to date me. So you wanna help me, Tommy? Tell me what I do wrong. Tell me why I'm so easy to give up and maybe I can fix it." She turned to look at him, and saw that there was something different in his eyes.

"You are asking the wrong guy," he said with passion before pulling her into an unexpected kiss. The kiss was passionate and wonderful and seemed to go on for an eternity. Then they broke apart and she could tell in his eyes that he regretted it. Someone came into the door and saw them, which snapped the two back into reality.

"You should go, Jude." "Tommy, don't!" He gave her a slight smile of reassurance and told her he'd see her inside, and she left. He stood there for a moment, unsure of what he had just done.

He then entered the studio, and went directly to his office, where he had his guitar sitting in a corner. He grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling down his thoughts. Eventually he got down exactly what he wanted to say and added a melody to it that flowed easily to his fingers and through the guitar chords. He had a plan and went to find Jude.

He found her crying slighting in a corner, still wearing his jacket and soaking wet. "She always looks beautiful, no matter what. I don't know if I've ever seen her look as beautiful as she does right now though," he thought to himself, before making his presence known. "The party's pretty much dying down." She failed to acknowledge him, as she looked in the opposite direction. She knew what was coming, and preferred to ignore it rather to let it come. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but they had to face reality, so he made his attempt to get her attention. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Fine, Tommy," she said. "Let's just get this over with. I know what you're going to say, that this was just a mistake. Ok, just say it. Lie to me."

"No, Jude. I didn't think it was a mistake. I love you, alright? I do, but right now, we can't do this. You're sixteen, and we're going to get into too much trouble if we start something now. I wrote a song, and I want you to hear it before you say anything more." He then grabbed the guitar and began strumming out the chords.

Let it all out  
get it all out  
rip it out remove it  
don't be alarmed  
when the wound begins to bleed

cause we're so scared to find out  
what this life's all about  
so scared we're going to lose it  
not knowing all along  
that's exactly what we need

and today I will trust you with confidence  
of a man who's never known defeat  
but tomorrow, upon hearing what I did  
I will stare at you in disbelief  
oh, inconsistent me  
crying out for consistency

and you said I know that this will hurt  
but if I don't break your heart then things will just get worse  
If the burden seems too much to bear  
Remember  
the end will justify the pain it took to get us there

and I'll let it be known  
at times I have shown  
signs of all my weakness  
but somewhere in me  
there is strength

and you promise me  
that you believe  
in time I will defeat this  
cause somewhere in me  
there is strength

and today I will trust you with the confidence  
of a man who's never known defeat  
and I'll try my best to just forget  
that that man isn't me

reach out to me  
make my heart brand new  
every beat will be for you  
for you

and I know you know  
you touched my life  
when you touched my heavy heart and made it light

Jude just stared at him, not exactly sure what this was supposed to mean. Tommy just looked at her for a few moments. "So…do you get what I mean?" He asked. "Um…not really. Care to explain it to me?" she replied with an encouraging smile.

"Jude, I love you. I want to be with you, but we can't. Not right now. Once you turn eighteen, I have every intention of making you mine. But for right now, I'm going to have to break your heart and say that we can't be together. It will all be worth it in the end though, ok?"

"Alright," she said, her eyes tearing up a bit. "I think we can wait a few years, but you have to promise me something, Quincy." "Anything, girl." "We aren't going to hook up with other people, right? We are going to be together once I turn eighteen, and I don't think I could handle seeing you with someone else."

"Of course, girl. I don't think I could do that, even if I wanted to. I'll be right here for you waiting until then."

"Good," she said smiling. She quietly got up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her, "I'll give you a ride home."

"Alright, I'm going to go get my jacket. You probably want yours back," she said, handing it to him. "I'll meet you at the car."

He sighed slightly as he watched her walk out of the room. "God, girl, you have no idea what you do to me," he said quietly to himself. "This is gonna be the hardest two years of my life," he thought before he left to get his car.


	2. Only the beginning

Tommy sighed as he woke up and realized he still had 729 days left until he could really be with Jude. He wanted to be with her right at the moment, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to last the entire two years, even if it was his idea. He got ready, attempting to look extra nice that day, to make sure Jude would still be very much attracted to him when she saw him.

He pulled up to her house in his blue viper, and when she did not come out of her house after a few minutes, he decided he'd have to brave going into their house, so he slowly walked to the door. After ringing the doorbell, a very cheerful Sadie greeted him and announced that Jude wouldn't be ready for another ten minutes. She told him to take a seat on the couch, and happily sat down next to him, a little too close for his comfort. He cleared his throat nervously and anxiously waited for Jude. Sadie blabbered on for several minutes about useless things, as Tommy blocked out her endless chatter, instead deciding to think about the kiss he had shared with Jude the night before.

With that thought, he heard her footsteps on the stairs and hopped up to greet her. She came down smiling, and looking completely irresistible. She wore a tight red tank top that revealed some of her stomach, and her jean-mini skirt. Tommy grinned at her as she made her way to the door and yelled to Sadie, "See ya later!"

They made their way to G-Major, but Tommy couldn't help but look over at Jude constantly. She looked even more gorgeous than she had the previous day. Eventually he pulled over. She gave him a strange look, but he just leaned over and kissed her lightly.

Jude pulled away reluctantly. "Tommy, we can't." Tommy sigh, "I know. I'm sorry; I just couldn't help myself. Ok. No more. Stop looking so gorgeous, and this will be no problem at all." She grinned at him. "Yeah, you're a little hard to resist yourself." "I try," he said with a wink as he started to drive again.

They reached G Major, and just as Jude was exiting the car, Tommy grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked back at him. "Jude, I'm not sure if I can handle just being friends anymore, but we can't be completely together. I know I was the one who put a hold on the relationship, but I have an idea though." Jude gave him an odd look before adding a cautious, "Oook…" "We will just have a non-physical relationship." "Meaning…" "Well, we're allowed to flirt with each other, and occasionally hug, or hold hands," he said as he intertwined their still connected hands. "And we can say I love you." Then he added shyly, "I mean….if you want."

Jude gave him a slight smile, before giving him a hug. " I love you too," she said as she exited the car, and left him to smile to himself, as she walked into the building.


End file.
